The Son of Sea Gods Return
by SlimShady'sCrazy
Summary: After an accident Percy finds himself thrown into the past, with nothing to do but move forward he changes things Percy style. NO Percy/Annabeth pairing. Some minor Chaos. Fanart by radiaation.
1. Chapter 1

Percy woke up groggily to the hushed whispers of two very familiar voices he hadn't heard in a long time. In fact it'd been so long it almost sounded like one of the voices was... higher pitched? He closed his eyes and waited for the after sleep confusion to pass, the gods knew he wasn't a morning person. He could barely count how many people he'd almost decapitated because they'd woken him up from one of his more... unpleasant nightmares.

"You're not supposed to even know about that, and why do you think this boy has something to do with it?" A voice most definitely male and really familiar said.

"I can just feel it in my bones. You seriously can't tell me you don't feel it too?"

Percy tried to listen some more into the conversation but his body seemed to not want to respond to his commands and he felt his eyelids drooping, he hadn't felt like this in a long time after years of running he didn't really need to sleep that much and his body got used to that, now that he thought of it something about his body felt different it was familiar yet different. He didn't get to think any much more on what it was as he drifted into a rather peaceful sleep.

"Perce, wake up bro. You've been sleeping too long man." Percy woke up to the unmistakable sound of Grover's voice.

"Why do you soun-" Percy froze, was that sound coming from him. The undeniable sound of a pre-pubescent child.

He looked up at Grover and standing in front of him was not the man who he had become. The man who had discarded his reed pipes and instead learned to wield a sword and many other very lethal weapons to aid Percy when he had hit rock bottom. No, standing there was a shadow of the man he was yet to be, standing in front of him was Grover the scared of his own shadow kid.

"What's wrong Perce?" younger Grover asked.

Percy wanted to reply, but his thoughts were rapidly coming up with conclusions that would help him figure out how he had ended up where he was now. He slowly raised his arms, what he had long grown used to were the scarred but sturdy hands of his older self, but what he ended up seeing were the weak flimsy hands of his pre-teen self.

Before he panicked and ended up hurting himself or others, Percy quickly, but swiftly moved himself into a meditative position ignoring Grover's questioning gaze. He retreated into his mind to a place he had found out about during his travels, it was what he dubbed his 'mindscape', the manifestation of his mind.

He looked around at the serene place that was his mind it had changed wonderfully since he had first set foot in here. It used to be a place that had books, toys, and the whole lot of things scattered around. All things that held any significance to him. It had taken him years to make the place right. He first learned that the things in here held memories of past experience and when touched would automatically send him into a relapse of the memory.

After he had found out how to not get suckered into the memory when he touched anything he had to figure out a way to sort them. Every object was so different it was hard to sort them. Then he learned a neat trick, he could change any object he wanted into something easier to sort. So he made a library. First he constructed his most insignificant memory into the building. After all if the place was raided he didn't want to be found out and have his memories viewed by anybody.

So he set out making a library. All the books had titles to them the more important memories though we're not held in the library shelves they were hidden beneath the floors of the library. This place had proved to be a boon to Percy because when he reviewed a memory it seemed even the things he didn't see were included he guessed it had something to do with his godly side. So whenever he had a fight he could watch it over from a third person's perspective.

After a while the place became self-sorting and it grew. It became more than just a little library with Percy's memories it became a world. Everything began sorting even better than what Percy had originally. Instead of his fights being in a book inside of the library they were in an arena where Percy could fight the same enemies again. It wasn't accurate with the fighting styles since he didn't know all they're moves, but it guessed how the person would fight if ever there was a rematch. It had saved Percy's life many times over.

Looking around the place, it was beautiful. From the little lake where he had built his arena inside. To the serene pond that Japanese like style to it. This was Percy's special place.

Getting a hold of himself, Percy went back to doing what he came here for.

"Old man!?" Percy yelled. "Are you here!?"

"Quit your yapping, I was just taking a nap." Then walking out of a little cottage he had placed off to the side appeared a middle-aged man with white hair, he was built like a gymnast, strong yet agile.

"And why do you chose to use that abhorrent nickname you've dubbed onto myself" the old man questioned though already knowing the answer.

"Well like I've said the last hundred times, I can't call you gramps. That's Kronos. Can't call you great gramps either. That's Ouranus, and calling you great-great gramps is just annoying so I'll settle with old man!" Percy said smiling.

"Whatever, anyways, I know why your here and I'll explain some things. Hmm where should I start? OK I got it. It's all your fault get on with your life." The old man said already turning around to leave.

"How does that explain anything?" Percy asked.

"Hmm, oh yeah, well you have a brain use it and come up with the conclusion yourself." The man said.

"Well, I remember an explosion then ending up here. So it probably had something to do with the explosion. Umm then there's the fact that the explosion didn't come from somewhere outside it almost seemed like I exploded. Coupled with the fact that you said it was all my fault I guess I did explode, but that doesn't explain the reason I ended up here." Percy replied trying to figure things out.

"OK that was a reasonable enough deduction from the information you had. Hell a lot better than 'I don't know' you always gave me. Made me think you were stupid or something. "The man said laughing.

"Hey it wasn't my fault I was so goofy when I first came here. Besides, why was it that I got so much smarter after I got here, does that apply to everyone?" Percy asked curiously.

"Don't be stupid boy, you didn't get smarter. You were always smart this just help clear your mind this is how all minds are supposed to be, you were just a special case. Your brain was thinking too fast too even categorize everything that's why you had to come here and manual do it yourself. You're actually way above average in intelligence, as much as I hate to say it your nearly- no you are a genius. You just don't put that brain of yours to use much." The man said. It made Percy happy hearing that from him after years of only hearing berating this was a nice change. He wasn't going to let this chance slide though.

"Hmm I didn't quite here your second last statement, would you mind repeating it." Percy feigned innocence. This was probably the only time the man would ever compliment him he wouldn't let it go to waste.

"Quit your idiocy!" The man said pulling out a stick from nowhere and swinging it at Percy, who had seen it coming and was already some distance away.

"OK I won't talk but you should expect that memory to be the commercial for the movies you watch for the next couple of weeks." Percy said happily.

"Whatever boy. Now let's discuss the reason you're really here. OK so you're right about you blowing up but you don't know why you blew up or the reason you ended up where you are. Well you blew up because you were harnessing too much energy for a long period of time which your mortal body could not handle." The man paused expecting questions from Percy. Sure enough Percy was already asking the question.

"But don't I always have that much power in me?" Percy asked confused.

"You're correct, sort of. You do always have that power in you but it's usually dormant. When you used it all at once it blew your body up and sent you into the past." He knew there'd be no questions with that particular subject. Percy knew the consequences of energy being released too much too quickly. He was lucky he didn't immediately die. Which is what would have happened if he wasn't there.

"OK I get it. So how exactly do we keep this from happening again?" Percy asked.

"Hmm that well just channel excess energy into your sword, isn't that what it was made for? When that becomes too much you channel the rest into the ocean. It would probably help with-" the man was cut off by Percy.

"Wait hold on, explain first how that would help wouldn't it just be a waste?" Percy asked.

"Well no it wouldn't. Channeling energy into your element helps with your control over it. It's like charging a battery. The gods do it all the time. After all how do you think they stop rebellions although most of them have stopped, they're getting rather arrogant into they're abilities. I believe Poseidon and Hades are the only ones that still do. Poseidon because any slip up from himself could cause Oceanus to win in a war although I think he's being overly cautious even if he stopped for centuries Oceanus would have no chance." He was cut off again.

"Why are you so sure about that?" Percy questioned.

"Well it's because of the way they channel they're power into the ocean. Poseidon spreads it all over the whole ocean while Oceanus does it into a little part of it. Yet they're power concentrations are the same. Oceanus should be way more since he has a smaller part. It's just because Poseidon is that much stronger. "The man said ready for another question.

"But why did Oceanus did almost win that last war?" Percy asked.

"Well that's also your fault. Poseidon performed a ritual that would cause you to be protected. He made a mistake and accidentally called me into you, which is why I'm stuck inside you until I die since I have to protect you. Even that wouldn't have taken so much power from him but it's because I was sealed by my children so he had to break the seal made by primordial beings so that sapped him. That coupled with the fact that Oceanus attacked with a lot of the minor power hungry sea gods really messed him up." The man replied.

"Why does Hades still do the power thing then?" Percy asked.

"Hmm well Hades' realm is a special case. He's doing the same thing Oceanus is doing except he doing while acquiring more of the Underworld. He would have finished by now but managing the dead is a really tricky job. Not to mention he had to be the judge of the dead for a bit before he managed to get others to. "The man said.

That made sense to Percy he had been in the Underworld, he had seen some of the side that wasn't conquered by Hades and he didn't want to think of how easily someone could get lost there forever.

"OK so, what now?" Percy asked not sure what he was supposed to do.

"Well, I'd think it was pretty obvious. You wake up and cause hell. You've been given a chance some would kill for. You honestly didn't think you'd have to keep things the exact same? And with me in you we can mess whatever we want up and tell the fates to shove it. Now you should probably wake up before that friend of yours loses it." The man replied.

"Oh yeah Grover. Hey, do you think-" Percy started.

"Well we certainly aren't keeping the blubbering fool the way he is now. Since you have all his memories because of the empathy link I think you should just shove those into him. "The man replied already knowing what Percy wanted.

Percy sighed in relief he'd hate to have to put up with the old Grover, he didn't exactly hat him but he sure liked the new one way better not to mention they had a better empathy link and bond in the future and the current one was so terrible it was laughable. In the future (past?) The empathy link had saved both their live tons of times he could practically see what Grover had seen.

"How-"

"Just concentrate on his memories and push them through the empathy link" the man explained knowing Percy's question.

Percy woke up just in time to catch a falling Grover.

"Ugh" Percy heard Grover groan after a few minutes.

"I need a freaking Big Mac." Grover groaned. Percy sighed in relief, this was the future Grover, in the future Grover had adopted Mr. Hedge's way of thinking and accepted things with meat although he never ate goat meat but that was a given. He learned to love McDonald's. That had Niko ecstatic though he never showed it.

"Get up G-man and I'm sorry to say you're not getting a Big Mac for a while." Percy laughed.

"Why would you keep me away from my own personal heaven?" Grover shot up grabbing Percy by the collar of his shirt before freezing as he took a good look at Percy's face.

"This is why." Percy said gesturing toward both of their bodies.

"What did you do?" Grover said.

"Why do you immediately assume I did something?" Percy pouted which in the future would have looked sort of childish but still manly, but now it was straight childish and Grover showed just what he thought of it judging by the way he burst out laughing.

"OK laugh it up I'm I kid, big deal." Percy said.

"Hehe, so like what's the situation?" Grover said after getting his laugh.

Instead of explaining Percy just sent him the conversation he had with the old man through the empathy link. It was a really useful thing, he was surprised not more people used it, but then considering most Satyr's weren't the fighting type it made sort of sense, but it could still be use as a way to send data in a war. Now that Percy thought about it he was definitely going to implement it during the war. It would cut down the deaths immensely when there was no miscommunication. Though he'd have to start it at least a year before the war, empathy links took bonding to get stronger. He'd have all the camp heads get one and he'd have to explain more about it. It was after all rarely used.

"OK so we could do whatever we want, change whatever we want and tell the fates to suck it. Did I miss anything?" Grover said calmly, but Percy could feel the same excitement from Grover that he felt. This would be awesome.

"Basically, do you feel like discussing how we do this? You know, make a plan." Percy suggested.

"..." They stared at each other for a good 30 seconds.

Then instantly burst out laughing. It's not like making a plan was a bad idea or anything, far from it in fact, but that wasn't the way he and Grover did things.

Grover picked up the shoebox he had brought in with him.

"Remember this? I was so surprised when you first beat the Minotaur, but when you think of what you faced after all that it's not so surprising is it?" Grover sighed before handing him the box.

"These were great times weren't they? Before it all went to Hades. "Percy stopped talking he didn't want to think about what had happened anymore, not when they now had a chance to change everything.

"Well we're about to mess it up a whole lot more now." Grover laughed.

They had changed a lot. So much that the fact that they were in the past didn't really phase them in the least. The chaotic future they had come from guaranteed that. Where the strong prevailed and the weak did not. It was unpleasant to say the least.

"Well let's get going shall we?" Grover said after a while.

"Yeah" he got up legs still shaky from his fight with the Minotaur, he laughed at his past self's weakness.

He shook both his legs before trying again. Posture similar to that of a leader, which wasn't exactly wrong since he was in a way a king.

"You know you look a lot less intimidating with those lanky arms and baby fat still on you?" Grover laughed.

"All I heard was you saying I looked intimidating in the future" Percy replied immediately shutting Grover up, causing him to laugh.

"Whatever, drink the nectar and hurry up." Grover snipped.

Percy quickly grabbed the cup and chugged it down. The taste hadn't changed throughout the years. It was still his mom's homemade chocolate chip cookies. He frowned he'd almost forgot that Hades had her at the moment. He actually wondered how her time in the Underworld was. He knew her presence had caused quite a commotion.

"Whatever goat boy don't get your panties in a twist" Percy laughed running after the slowly moving figure of Grover.

As they slowly approached the porch he saw Mr. D and Chiron along with... Annabeth. He felt his anger fading as soon as it came, being replaced with Grover's own indifference towards her. He was glad, he'd hate to let his anger get the better of him and mess things up for himself.

"Mr. Brunner?" Percy called feigning ignorance. After all if someone were to figure out that he was from the future it would probably be Chiron he was a lot more perceptive than given credit for and he was known to be perceptive. He was just better than even that.

"Ah, good, Percy. " he said "Now we have four for Pinochle"

Percy sat at the offered chair.

"Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to camp Half-Blood. There now don't expect me to be happy to see you." Mr. D said.

Percy had far grown used to his ways. He actually did care for the camp, he just was grumpy about the while no wine thing all the time. Percy would have to figure out a way to seek him some wine as a thanks for taking care of the new Half-Bloods in the future even though he didn't have to.

"Thanks." Percy said.

"Annabeth?" Chiron called.

"This young lady nursed you back to health, Percy. Annabeth dear, why don't you check on Percy's bunk, he'll be placed in cabin 11 for now." Chiron said.

"Sure, Chiron" she said.

He looked at her, she was a couple inches taller than him and he really didn't like that. It was probably because at his age he hadn't really cared about what was going into him. He should probably start eating healthier now since this was the perfect way to gain a couple of inches that would be really appreciated in the future. He wasn't short, he was 6 feet but he wanted to be at least taller than Jason he hated that look on his face when he looked down on him. It was perfect too since he hadn't reached puberty yet and could provide his body with the perfect foods to grow.

"..." Percy looked up to see that he had been staring for far too long at Annabeth's retreating figure. He hoped the others didn't take it the wrong way. Sure enough Mr. D and Chiron were giving him knowing looks he found quite annoying.

Percy asked.

"Not Mr. Brunner, I'm afraid that was a pseudonym, you may call me Chiron." Chiron said.

"Sorry to ask, but I just found out my best friends a satyr, you wouldn't happen to be the same Chiron from the books would you?" Percy asked already knowing the answer.

"Oh lookie here we have a smart one" Mr. D cut in.

"Yes Percy I am in fact the same Chiron" Chiron said surprised.

"So I'd be correct in guessing that he isn't just some drunk you found?" He asked gesturing to Mr. D, laughing internally.

"Watch your tongue boy" Mr. D said. Percy just turned to stare at him.

"I'm sorry, but from all angles you look at it. You look like a drunk. Didn't really mean to offend you" Percy said. He was having trouble keeping the smugness out of his voice and from the look of it Grover was having trouble not laughing. So was Chiron for that matter.

"Well are you playing or not satyr?" Mr. D yelled.

Grover quickly sat down. He could still feel his laughter through the empathy link.

"You do know how to play don't you boy?" Mr. D said snidely.

"I believe I know the basics" Percy replied. Even though he wasn't a bad person it didn't mean he liked Mr. D that much.

"I believe I know the basics, sir" Mr. D said

"..." there was a moment of silence.

"Well are you deaf or something boy?" Mr. D yelled.

"No I can hear perfectly, I just don't believe I need to respect a man who I don't know and looks drunk. It just doesn't seem right to me. Not to mention the fact that even though you know my name you have yet to call me by it. "Percy replied.

He picked up his cards as they were shuffled.

"I'd advise you to watch your tongue boy. You may learn just find out your disrespecting the wrong person." Mr. D said giving Percy his power glare. He'd far too many of those to be scared of the man, especially considering he was now almost impervious to mind attacks with a stronger being in there to bring him back from madness.

"I think I sort of get what's going on here. It's like all those Greek myths aren't myths anymore." Percy said turning to Chiron.

"That would be correct, Percy." Chiron replied.

"Interesting, ok I've got the gist of it, is there anything else I might need to know?" Percy asked.

"Well, nothing you need to know at the moment." Chiron told him.

"OK, Grover we'll stay for a week then we have to go find my mom." Percy said surprising the two adults.

"Don't be an idiot, boy. You haven't even received training and you think you can handle all the monsters that will come after you? "Mr. D screamed at him.

"Yes Percy, it would be unadvisable going out there without training, or even knowing everything." Chiron added.

"Well I know my mom was probably taken by Hades, he sent that fury after me. Plus she disappeared when the Minotaur had her so she didn't die. While I'm not sure how to get to the Underworld I believe Grover might know" Percy said.

"It would still be bad without training." Chiron persisted.

"That's what the weeks stay is for, I can pick up how to fight and leave." Percy explained.

He knew he really didn't need to do this after all they would make him leave at the end of the week, but he wanted to show them, Mr. D in particular that they couldn't control him.

"Now, I believe this game is mine. I'll be headed to this cabin 11. Don't worry I'll find my own way I need the wall to clear my head anyway. "Percy said quickly getting up and walking away swiftly.

"..." he heard silence as he walked away. Yes this would be a lot of fun.

Percy stood in the woods sweating, holding a familiar Celestial bronze sword in his hands. He'd nicked it from the big house when he'd been there it was so easy and he really missed the feeling of his sword in his hands. It'd been lost some time in the future, stolen actually he hated to admit it but it had probably been melted to fit some other demigod.

He had been coming to the woods non-stop for the last few days. He had some intense training he needed to do. He'd done it once after he'd been captured and starved and he had to get all the muscle back. It was actually a seriously dangerous way to train and diet, had he been anyone else he might've died. After all it was a three day training session. It was composed of a lot of protein and lots of ambrosia and nectar.

The protein was to help build muscle. While the Ambrosia and Nectar was to help him workout more immediately after intense training. It healed his muscles quickly so he could tear them up some more and build them up. The Ambrosia and Nectar were like a super steroid but better and more natural.

He also was near a creek so he could start applying what he'd dubbed as the 'chatter method' which was what the old man had told him. It worked for any body of water and he had learned that the 'charged' water would follow him to the nearest body of water to him although that wasn't supposed to happen it was just a trick the old man taught him. It was sort of like a magnet that would stay near him.

The old man also told him he could do the same thing to the earth, he said it would help immensely with his geokineses. It would probably prove to be very helpful in the future since he had always lacked in that side of his powers. His father was also known as Earthshaker and Stormbringer it was sometimes forgotten.

So he had immediately set out to putting his excess power into the earth too. He couldn't wait to see Grover's face when he did more than just make a little earthquake. He was dead set on actually manipulating the earth. He knew it would probably take forever but he was a hard worker. He could handle it no problem.

He layer on his back workout finally finished, the changes were very noticeable. Yeah, his workout was that good, or bad, well in any case he knew he'd be able to at least fight for a bit without growing tired. He looked at his arms they weren't like they were before, now you could actually see muscle definition to them, they weren't overly big but they never would be. He guessed that was something he liked about being a demigod. No matter how strong you were your arms never looked like huge boulders. They were compressed, very compressed.

He slowly made the earth on his back softer. That was sadly as far as he got with his earth manipulation, but then given the fact he had three days it was great progress. He could probably make a 4-6 earthquake at most right now on the Richter magnitude scale, but he didn't wasn't aiming for lots of destruction. He wanted precision, but that would be harder for him since his dad wasn't big on precision with his earthquakes, and that would most likely pass on to him.

He fell asleep, but not before sending Grover a message to come and get him. He was going to get claimed in a few hours and he didn't want to be late for capture the flag.

"You know Percy, people will ask questions on how you got rid of that baby fat and put on some muscle in three days. It's definitely something that should be nearly impossible and I don't think you want to tell them of your little work out. They'll think you're crazy. Not to mention you just up and left for three days straight, people think your dead. "Grover told Percy as they walked to tell Chiron where he'd been the last three days.

"Oh, oops, I actually never thought of that. I was just thinking of getting my body ready for a decent fight. Actually I don't even know what we're going to tell Chiron anyway." Percy replied.

"We? It wasn't me that left it was you. So you better be ready to face the consequences. "Grover bleated.

"That's no way to treat your best friend who, was so nice as to bring you to the past with him." Percy whined.

"You only brought me back because you couldn't stand my old self." Grover rebuked.

"Whatever, we're here so we'll just tell him the truth." Percy said walking into the big house.

They knocked on the door, after a while hearing the trotting of hooves toward the door. The door opened and they were met by the surprised face of Chiron, who became doubly surprised after getting a real look at Percy.

"Ah, Percy. Come in my boy, I'm sure you've got a lot to tell us." Chiron said before turning around. They followed after him.

They went back to the same porch that he'd been at on the first day.

"Oh, lookie here the mouthy kid finally returns, how unfortunate." Mr. D yelled.

Percy chose to ignore him in favor of looking at Chiron.

"I'm sure you'd like to know where I went, Right." Percy asked, after receiving a nod from Chiron he continued.

"I was, to put it simply, on a training trip." Percy said.

"Where you with your godly parent, because if you were they should remember that magically changing a body is illegal and has proven to be quite detrimental to your body." Chiron questioned.

"Minor gods being stupid." Mr. D muttered.

"No, I'm still not quite aware of who my godly parent is, although I have narrowed it down to a handful." Percy smirked.

Poseidon had probably received a shock when he checked on Percy and saw him practicing with his powers. That is if he checked on him that long. After all he once mentioned that he didn't like checking on Percy while he was at camp because he wanted to hear about his experience at camp from Percy himself that never failed to put a smile on Percy's face. Knowing how much his dad actually cared for him, felt really well after having doubts about that for half his life.

"Then why are you acting so smug when you're most likely going to die from the body enhancement that's been done to you?" Mr. D said, Percy could hear the condescending tone to his voice and he didn't like it one bit.

"I haven't had any magical enhancements done to me, whatever the heck those are." Percy replied.

"Than how do you explain the change in your body that happened so quickly?" Mr. D said.

"I believe it's called working out and training, isn't that what this whole camp is for?" Percy said riling him up.

"I'll advise you again to watch you tone boy, else something unpleasant may happen to you" Mr. D said angrily.

He wasn't scared since he knew Dionysus no matter how stupid he looked. Wouldn't blast a demigod he didn't know the parent of lest he start a war.

"Whatever, I came here to tell you I was training and I did, I don't have to sit here and listen to you." Percy said in a clipped tone.

"Now now Percy, you still haven't had everything explained to you." Chiron said trying to calm both demigod and god down.

"I already know what goes on here is. The naiads explain it all I also know there'll be a capture the flag game today. I know the team I'll be fine." He got up and quickly left again Grover following closely behind.

"Percy, I know what you're trying to do, but I'd advise you to not push it so far." Grover said after they got a safe distance that even Chiron with his razor sharp ears wouldn't hear.

"I know and I will... maybe. C'mon Grover, I know you and you can't say you don't find Mr. D getting angry funny." Percy laughed

"Whatever man, I should probably mention that I've got the old guys to at least consider making empathy links with demigods to help things out, but you know how they are they won't do it until the demigods come and tell them they're needed for that. I've also started practising my swordsmanship so we could start sparring in a few days maybe." Grover said.

"Good your wielding a sword will help a lot with the quest." Percy replied.

It was capture the flag time and Percy found himself again guarding the creek. He had a dispute with Clarisse, and she would probably be coming at him again. This time just to rough him up and get the flag. He wasn't going to let them do that of course.

"There he is" speak of the devil.

"Well well well, lookie here if it isn't little Prissy, all alone in the forest." Clarisse said.

"Not so tuff when you're by yourself are you now?" Another camper chimed in.

"Hm? Did you say something? When did you guys get here?" Percy said feigning shock in the most obvious way to make sure they got it.

"You're funny Prissy, but if you kept the jokes to yourself you wouldn't be in this situation." Clarisse said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Clarisse, but I'm not supposed to let you passed the creek so if you don't want to get hurt stay back." Percy said smiling.

"That's it, get him!" And they all charged to they're unmistakable doom.

The first guy swung his sword wildly, after all he was a new camper he wasn't expected to know and sword fighting techniques. It was over before it even started Percy batted his sword which was raised above his head so hard that it completely turned him. Percy took that chance to hit his head with the blunt side of the sword sending him flying into another who ended up hitting his head on a tree. They were both out of the picture.

The next two came at him more apprehensively not sure what had happened. How did the new kid know to fight? They tried flanking him, their flank was brutally destroyed by Percy who jumped to the closer guy, knowing that the other would take that chance to knock him out. So he waited then moved out of the way when he felt the other guys charge. He spun behind him and Spartan kicked them into each other sending them into a rolling mess.

Then there was three left. He'd thought there was more so they probably didn't send as much this time. As he was about to take the rest down until he saw Luke racing past the boundary line with two Hermes campers covering his retreat with an Apollo camper.

"A trick it was a trick!" Clarisse screamed but it was all too late to get him.

Just as everyone got to the boundaries Chiron trotted in and blew the horn signaling the defeat of the Aries team.

He didn't know why but he still felt ecstatic from the win even though he'd seen it coming. It must've had something to do with the cheerful atmosphere.

He heard the snapping of a stick and immediately turned to where he assumed Annabeth to be.

"The next time you have a plan that could have me getting the tar beaten out of me, I suggest you scrap it and come up with another" Percy said, it really had ticked him off the last time he had just been too tired to get mad.

"I was going to get you and would've jumped in but you had them so I thought better of it." She replied.

"If I'd been weaker I might've been killed. Those idiots don't know how to control they're anger." Percy replied, it might've been stretching it, but was maimed the last time and he didn't like that at all.

Just when she was about to reply he heard a canine growl and just like last time a hellhound came running at him, but unlike last time he had riptide and wasn't that tired so he was prepared.

He heard Annabeth shout something which he totally ignored. He got into a ready stance and just as the hound pounces he sidestepped and sliced through its side like butter. It instantly burst into a gold powder. Just as it was gone many arrows appeared embedded in the ground it had just been on.

"What the hell was that!?" Percy screamed, he had an act to keep up after all.

He would probably never get his answer.

"It is determined!" He heard Chiron announce.

All around him he saw the camper kneeling just like last time he looked up expectantly and saw his father symbol.

"Poseidon. Earthshaker, Stormbringer father of horses. Hail, Perseus Jackson son of sea god." Chiron finished.

Now, it was time for the fun part to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Another update, I sort of forgot about this story. I didn't know if anyone really read this anyway. I quickly wrote this up last week, if people actually find this interesting tell me so I'll read reviews this time and if you want something added I'll most likely consider it since this is not planned out very well and I don't know where it's going. Anyway read the bottom since it might be important for some.**

Just as it had happened last time the campers had started to ignore him as soon as they had learned of his lineage. He wasn't fazed this time though, he'd been prepared for it and he wasn't around enough to have even had a relationship with any of them anyway. For the rest of the week he'd been practising in the woods with Grover. He was now ready.

"So, how exactly are we going to do this? We can't exactly go about the way we did last time can we?" Grover asked Percy as they came out of the woods.

"Why not? I mean, I know we're going to change some things, but wouldn't it seem suspicious if we were to run around causing havoc? Then again maybe not since they really don't know me other than Chiron and he barely knows me that well. So let's just act like I've corrupted you. Speaking about corruption, we've got to get the Children of the minor gods to our side this time. Actually not just that, the whole camp has to change and we've got to be the ones to do it." Percy explained.

The whole reason everything had gone to hell last time was because of how disorderly the camp was. Now that he was here he could change everything, but first he'd need to develop some sort of leadership, or at least have some sway in the decisions that were made for the camp. That wouldn't be too hard, in the end all he really needed to do was show the camp he was capable. It happened last time, he was seen as a leader, but he was ill prepared for everything else.

"I can't guarantee anything on my part. The elders still see me as incapable remember? The only reason I could even get them to see reason with your idea of forming more empathy links with demigods for better communication was because I made it sound like it was their idea. Even then their too proud to propose the idea to the demigods. The only way I can see my position changing is to get stronger and convince the younger generation to let me lead them, it won't be too difficult seeing I'll be able to show I'm capable through more quests." Grover explained.

He almost forgot about Grover's position with the other satyr's. Well hopefully it would change after the quest.

"OK, that's not really important until the wars climax, so we have time. Right now we only need to get closer to the campers. We'll begin the plan after the quest." And with that they continued their walk to the big house.

When they reached the big house they were met with the group leaders of each house, the amount of familiar faces was almost too much for him. People he'd seen die and whose deaths he'd thought he had moved on from. He felt the emotions flowing through the empathy link, or at least he hoped it was purely through the empathy link one of them had to be strong for the other and Grover had always been much more emotional than he was, so he had to be the strong one lest they both break down in front of the leaders of the camp.

Before the place got much too awkward Chiron trotted in with Mr. D in tow.

"Ahem, Campers as you may have noticed there has been unrest amongst the Gods. That can be accounted by the fact that Zeus' lightning bolt has been stolen." Murmuring went out throughout the big house. He took note that Chiron hadn't spoken to all the camp leaders about this before, not that it stopped them from knowing, but chalked the change up to the fact that he was behaving different from last time with not participating in camp activities in favor of training.

"The person that Zeus blames is with us in this very room." Even more whispers. "While I personally do not believe in their guilt Zeus does and has given them until the solstice to return the bolt or else there might be a war within our hands."

"So a quest shall be issued for the said person to find the bolt and have it returned. So with that I call Percy Jackson to the floor, whomever he chooses for the quest will join him on his task. Percy, I want you to meet with me after you have received your prophecy." And with those words Chiron and Mr. D walked away.

"Thanks for the support Chiron." Percy grumbled. He guessed that Chiron was trying to help in his own way, but leaving him to a bunch of quest hungry campers was probably not the greatest idea.

"Grover, get over here!" he yelled loud enough for the campers to hear. There was a lot of upset grumbling by those who had already paired up to join the quest. With that Grover who had been waiting in the back happily trotted over.

"I don't really care who else is coming so choose that yourselves while I go get this prophecy." He walked through the now somewhat confused crowd to his destination.

As it turned out he got the exact same prophecy as last time. He'd been somewhat afraid of what would happen with his interfering of the past.

"The other campers think you're either crazy or suicidal, you know." Percy was starting to regret letting the campers pick who would be accompanying him on the quest because as his luck would have it he ended up with Annabeth, again.

"Why should I care about their opinions? How exactly does that contribute to my survival? Yeah, I thought so." He knew he shouldn't be so rude to her since she hadn't done anything to him yet, but a betrayal of trust ran deep.

"Don't you think these shoes we got from Luke are just great? They're really convenient aren't they?" Grover interrupted sensing Percy's train of thought.

"Yeah, that was really nice of him!" Like Annabeth usually used to she got all messy eyed when Luke was brought up. He had to hand it to Grover, he really knew how to diffuse a situation, and not just this particular one this was a cakewalk compared to some of the others. Stopping gods and demi humans alike from fighting was just his thing he guessed.

"Whatever that doesn't matter. I'll be going to Texas I'll meet you guys at Vegas, but I have something to take care of first." He stated.

What he was really going to look for was some material for weapons, the reason that they had lost so many people last time was due to the fact that they hadn't had good weapons. The Hephaestus cabin weren't miracle workers, they could only do so much with faulty material for weapons. That had also been part of Kronos' plan. After they'd defeated him at Olympus he'd purposely dispersed his essence, sending a piece of himself to all the living titans.

He struck when they had been unprepared. They had a flux of many campers and getting them all into the flow of this new world had been hard enough. So when Kronos struck the newbies had been too scared to fight. He blamed the fact that they'd been babied far too much. Most of them had yet to see a monster and a lot more hadn't wanted to fight and they'd just let them since it was 'peacetime'. When the time for war had come, they were ill prepared, a lot had perished too soon.

Then another full out war started once again, and he found himself in the same position as last time, but this time with more experienced members and more people in general. That had helped a lot, but not enough the monsters just kept coming and dying then that's when Kronos' backup plan took place. At first they fought with minimal losses then the weapons started breaking, celestial bronze would normally never do such a thing, but they had been supplied with faulty metal. It looked and acted like celestial bronze, but was much easier to destroy. He and some few other campers that had special weapons like his were fine, but they weren't enough.

Everything had fallen to chaos then, the 'newbies' as they called them had chosen to abandon them. Where were the gods when all this took place? They had been far more weakened by Typhon then they let on so they were having trouble with some of the titans, they luckily had the help of minor gods lest they already be defeated. So when the newbies broke off with some new leader whose name he hadn't even bothered to remember, they had been somewhat weakened, but still fine but they were far too tired, they had to go double time to survive.

Just when they were about to give in and follow along with the newbies the answer to his prayers had come to him during his nap. In the form of Chaos, he was rather annoying at first and Percy had exploded at him. He thought he was some minor god who'd come to talk about him 'abandoning' their kid, those newbies had caused more trouble than they were worth.

Instead of getting angry he laughed at him and told him he had a rather risky way to get him stronger. Percy had readily agreed.

Chaos' method had been a quick way to gain power, but it was an unstable method. Now that he had a way to not blow himself up though he could use the method. He wasn't going to though the method wasn't worth it, while it would give him a lot of raw power, it didn't give him enough control over it. There had been many times where his powers would go on the fritz. He didn't need it anyway, if he trained himself the way he was now he could reach the level he was at before much quicker and with much more control over his powers.

"Percy? This is hopeless, he's not even listening to me!" He heard Annabeth yelling.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" He asked, although he knew what she had been screaming about it wasn't hard to guess especially when he just randomly –to her, he had discussed this with Grover –told her he was abandoning them on their own until halfway through the quest. He could go with them, but he knew that with the side quest from Ares and their terrible ride, he would finish up in Texas and be in Las Vegas before them.

"Yeah, this is a quest! You can't just go running errands as you please! We are trying to stop a war you know!" she practically screamed at him.

"It's alright, I have a means to get to Texas and on my way to Vegas in no time at all. We'll be fine for time. I have to save my mother after all." He told her, his methods was actually stealing a bunch of cars until he reached his destination, all while on the biggest sugar and caffeine high he would ever be on to keep himself awake for the ride. It was more than a thirty hour drive. He done worse before, and at the speed he was driving he could cut down the time to maybe half, and if even the caffeine couldn't help him he would stop at a nearby creek or body of water soak in it and be good to go.

"You better be there or else you won't live to regret it." Was all she said, he'd been prepared for worse.

"Ok see you there!" He took off before they could even reply.

He ran to the beach. There he sensed the power he had been sending into the creek moved to, the power he had over the earth always stayed with him as long as he was on land he guessed it was with him even in the sea, but was at the sea floor? He didn't really understand but he knew as soon as he was on land it was back with him. Anyway his 'domain' –as he now dubbed it since it sort of was like one –always found him at the nearest body of water or earth depending on which one.

He found that it was so much easier to control the water in his domain, but that was a given. He'd expected that, but it was still a great feeling, the rush he got when submerged in the sea had now been doubled. He faintly wondered why he didn't get the same feeling from the earth. Maybe it was because he wasn't submerged in it like he was the water, but that didn't make sense since he got the rush when he touched the water.

It probably had to do with the fact that he was always touching the earth so it would have a passive effect on him since he felt it all the time and the reason he didn't feel it before was because it wasn't really a part of Poseidon's main domain so he wouldn't get a rush since there was no power infused in it that he could get anything from, the water was a different story since it had Poseidon's power in it. When he had first infused his power into the earth he felt a minor rush, but he guessed he had gotten used to it.

With that he glided through the water quickly. He briefly wondered if this would be a better way to travel rather than driving, but then he remembered that he didn't quite have enough power to go half-way around the country yet. So driving it was then.

He reached his destination really quick and he casually landed on the beach, he felt a different wave of power flow through him.

'So I only feel the power briefly if I haven't felt it for a period of time.' He thought. That was good to know.

As he landed he noticed a few kids around his age gawking madly at him, he wondered what they had seen with the mist blocking what actually happened. Maybe they saw him falling from a parachute.

He ignored them, he had a time limit after all he couldn't stop and chat. He made his way to the city he had a brother to find.

He briefly recalled where exactly Tyson's alley was. Tyson hadn't really specified, but he knew the general location so he'd be fine. How hard would it be to find a seven foot tall behemoth of a child?

When he reached the alley he thought would be an accurate guess of where Tyson's alley had been he cautiously entered. He remembered that Tyson had been bullied by a few monsters that had been strong enough to get him. While he was confident in beating them, announcing his presence to them was not on his list of things he wanted to happen.

"Boohoohoo." he heard the loud crying of a familiar yet at the same time unfamiliar voice. It was a lot higher pitched then he had last heard it, yet it was still lower in tone then any normal child.

"Tyson? Is that you?" He called out warily, it could be another cyclops mimicking his voice to draw him in, but no person of this time with the exception of Grover knew of his connection to him, so that idea was out. Unless they thought he actually believed that the voice was close to that of a human child, which would mean that the cyclops was dumber than most.

"Huh? Who is it?" Yeah that was undoubtedly Tysons voice.

"My name is Percy. I'm a son of Poseidon, just like you. Sort of like an older brother. I've come to get you out of here." Percy said as calm as he could, he didn't want Tyson thinking him to be an enemy. He was still in a hurry and that would just complicate things far too much, he didn't have time for that.

"Brother?" Tyson called out in question.

"Yeah, I'm your older brother. Now I'm coming in, so don't be scared ok?" He called out.

He heard a mumbled reply of confirmation. He slowly walked deeper into the alley, but the sight that awaited him made his blood boil in fury.

'Why of all days did I happen to see him on this one?' Percy thought furiously.

Tyson was curled into a ball laying on his side and what he could see of his back were filled with open cuts, they seemed to be at least somewhat healing, but they were still horrendous.

"OK, buddy I'm going to try and get you all healed up, but I'm going to have to ask you to get up and walk with me. I'll try to support you for the trip there. Is that alright with you?" Percy explained. He was now regretting not taking any of the nectar or ambrosia with him, he really didn't think he'd need it before though. He hadn't really known when Tyson had gotten his wounds.

He didn't get a reply, but he got what he thought was a grunt of approval. So he made his way towards Tyson. Halfway through picking him up though he thought of his 'domain', he had been able to control some of Poseidon's domain since he was a relative, but could he somehow transfer his control of his domain to Tyson even though their connection was through a god(1)? He didn't know of his earth domains healing abilities, but he knew his water domain had great healing power, he never had the chance to check of it before though. Well, he'd try it and if nothing happened then that was fine, he didn't doubt he could carry Tyson to water if need be.

"Wait Tyson, I'm going to try something else first though. If it works you'll feel tingly all over, so don't panic." He said, but he didn't think Tyson could hear him at this point. The injuries were much worse than he first thought.

'So how exactly am I supposed to this anyway? Maybe just think about the power flowing from me to Tyson?' with that thought he tried his first attempt.

He felt some of his power leave him. He didn't necessarily feel weaker, just a feeling of something lost to him.

'I think that might of worked, maybe I should try harder.' He thought.

With that he tried to push whatever control over the earth he had over to Tyson.

It worked, sort of. He now felt that he and Tyson had some sort of equal control of his domain. He was about to push the rest of it over to Tyson when he actually caught a glimpse of him, the cuts were healing, not as fast as they did when in the sea, but he guessed that had to do with the fact that it was Poseidon's domain and he had been doing what Percy did, but for centuries. It was bound to be stronger.

He decided he'd done enough, besides he didn't know if he could even get the power back, had Tyson been in mortal danger he wouldn't have hesitated to give him the rest of his powers, but he could clearly see that what he had done was enough. It would be minutes before he was healed enough to move around and in some hours he'd be completely healed.

He set off to finish the rest of his tasks. As he walked away he noted happily that half of his domain had been left with Tyson. He didn't want to have to stay with him until he woke. It would be better if he could just prepare first and explain everything to him while they were on their way.

He quickly made his way to the nearest convenience store and with a snap of his fingers, controlled the mist to distract the teller, he was lucky there was only one though, he didn't think he was well practised enough in this time to convince more than one person that the place was empty, he was lucky it wasn't a busy store, and he was the only one inside.

He grabbed as many non-spoilable foods as he could and grabbed two boxes of energy drinks, he usually liked them cold, but the cold ones were all singles. Now that he looked at it though, he didn't think purchasing energy drinks in bulk was even allowed unless you brought your own bag or the like. Well, it was a good thing he wasn't buying it.

When searching for a car he chose to go to the nearest car rental and controlled the mist to make it look like he wasn't there once again, he really couldn't do anything anymore complicated than that. He never really bothered since he usually had Grover with him and if he didn't than his skill was usually enough. He never felt bad for stealing cars from car rentals because they usually had tracking methods to find them, so he usually drove from city to city and switching from car rental to car rental and he never even bothered to hide his motives, he left the car in the next parking lot of the rentals.

Quickly grabbing the keys to what he guessed was the truck he'd seen in the parking lot he ran out the door as quick as possible, there had been this one time when he had done it wrong and through the mist only half his body had disappeared. Yeah, he didn't think it was a great experience for any of them, especially since Thalia wouldn't quit making fun of him for his little blunder. She'd found out through Grover who could view any of his memories if he felt like it, he wouldn't tell anyone of his more private memories, but the embarrassing ones were all game and Percy would do the same.

As he made his way to the lot he had a brief thought that maybe he might get pulled over, but remembered that he had another easy mist trick up his sleeve. It was one that let him make people overlook him or think of him as insignificant and leave him alone even if he was waving a hand right in their faces. It sounded difficult, but was in fact very easy since all people and things usually thought themselves to be superior to others or at the very least liked to feel that way, this just upped their superiority complex's to the and made them think he was not even worth their attention. It was a good trick, something he'd learned from his aunt Hestia.

He was unsure of his ability to keep it for a long period of time though. He just hoped his luck would hold out, he was surprised Tyson's little episode had been the worst problem he had faced so far.

He quickly drove to Tyson's alley to find that he was already waiting for him at the edge of the alleyway, he looked nicely healed. He pulled over to the side and called him in. They had little trouble actually fitting Tyson inside of the truck since he had picked out the most spacious vehicle he could find just for him. Tyson still looked somewhat cramped though, not enough that he was too uncomfortable, but a bigger vehicle would better suit him.

He prepared himself for a long drive, Tyson although was fine looked about ready to pass out, he would explain later.

 **1.** **Gods don't have blood.**

 **I was wondering that since he's going to Texas, should I let Percy prematurely. Just saying Percy's past is of an AU version where in TLO the war didn't stop there if you hadn't noticed so he does not know Leo I could add that he might have seen him maybe if you guys want me to add that. As for the meeting should I make this story more AU and have Leo start the fire at 11 instead of 8, and have Percy rescue him and his mother? I don't know that's just an idea that I'm not sure if anyone would like.**


End file.
